User blog:Rachim/iMasquerade Chapter 5
iMasquerade Chapter 5 This is the big one! the night of the prom SAM: (Behind the stairs in Carly's apartment) I'm not coming down! CARLY: (Dressed in a purple sparkle dress with a purple mask and straight hair) CARLY: COME DOWN THE LIMO DRIVER IS WAITING SAM: I WILL NOT COME DOWN! I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!! (wearing a dress and mask like CARLY: CMON U LOOK AMAZING SAM: (walks slowly down the stairs and the the crowd goes woah!!!!) CARLY: (takes a pic) SAM: CARLY! CARLY: Im Never gonna see you this pretty again! (takes another pic) SAM: DON't SAY IT! CARLY: Say what? SAM: That im gorgeous and pretty and im gonna remember this night forever. CARLY: FINNE! NOW CMON WERE GONNA BE LATE: SAM: WAIT ....!(grabs a pack of shrimp from the refrigerator) CARLY: SAM!! SAM: WHAT! I might get hungry.. (she pulls out a piece and peels it) CARLY: (eats the shrimp out of sams hand and tosses the bag) No eating till we get there! SAM: FINNNNEEEEE! (they leave) In the limo with carly and sam CARLY: See we are 30 minutes late because of you sorry. SAM: Sorry momma wants to look gooooood. CARLY: (almost barfs) SAM: What? CARLY: I think i'm sick... SAM: What!? How?! CARLY: The shrimp probably was old. SAM: No wonder it smelled fishy CARLY: I'll be fine... SAM: I hope. they arrive at the place where the dance is 30 mins late the limo CARLY: You go ahead ill be there in a minute. the the place (Freddie is surrounded by a bunch of girls and he is wearing) FREDDIE: Now ladies ladies calm down only one of you can be my princess. WENDY: Can you be my Knight in shining armor ANOTHER GIRL: No hes mine WENDY: MINE! (they fight and freddie seperates them) FREDDIE: Woah ladies theres enough of me to spread da loooove. Girls: OMG! Eeeeeeeeeeee! SAM: (Walks in and a light shines on her) FREDDIE: (notices her and stares jaw drops) SAM: (Walks down slowly) FREDDIE: (sees sam as its in slow motion with her surrounded by a light with music playing and angels going ahh and then it zooms into sam moving her hair out of her face) WOAH..... SAM: (finally gets down and looks around is a little shy.) FREDDIE: Excuse me ladiessss... (he walks out of that crowd and walks over to sam) Well hello. You are the most radiant girl i have seen tonight. SAM: Uh. Thanks you are pretty cute yourself..... (shy) FREDDIE: A girl as beautiful as you must have a date for this evening. SAM: No.... I'm here with a friend... I guess she didn't come in yet. the limo CARLY: DRIVER! DRIVER: Yes. Ms. Shay. CARLY: TAKE ME HOME! I think im gonna get sick. (grabs a trashbag and fake barfs in it) Never mind......! (He drives her home) at the ball FREDDIE: Welll mind if i be your prince for this evening? I wouldnt wan't a girl a spectacular as you all alone. SAM: Uh.... (she stares into his eyes) Sure.. (she smiles shyly) I'll be right back i need to use the bathroom. FREDDIE: I'll be waiting my dear..! GIRLS: LOOK SHE LEFT! (they crowd him again and start talking) SAM: (turns around and sees all the girls surrounded by him and goes to the bathroom) (in the stall she calls carly) (carly is in ther bathroom in her house and picks up) CARLY: WHAT! SAM: Hey where are you? CARLY: SICK!! FROM THAT SHRIMP AT HOME BARFING! SAM: (hears barfing in the background) Well i met this guy and he is really amazing and sweet. but all the girls want him. But he wants to be my date for this evening and i said yes because hes cute and soo AMAZING! CARLY: Well go back out there and get your man. Your never gonna find a guy like that. SAM: WHAT DO I DO? CARLY: Be urself but dont give away that ur sam or he might rat you out or not want to be ur date. SAM: Is there something wrong with me? CARLY: He might be afraid of you... (scared and barfs) SAM: FINNEEEE! (she leaves the bathroom) FREDDIE: Ladies! Ladies! I have a date for this evening. GIRLS: you do? FREDDIE: and shes the most beautiful creature in the world. GIRLS: WHO?! FREDDIE: Her (points at sam coming down the side stairs from the bathroom he walks over to her and grabs her hand and leads her down) Wow you look even more amazing. SAM: What about all those other girls. FREDDIE: All the girls in the world can't compare to you. SAM: (blushes) Well don't get used it... FREDDIE: Why? SAM: I hate dresses they make me look all girly and preppy. I rather be wearing a t-shirt and jeans right now. FREDDIE: I wouldn't care. I would still notice you and think your gorgeous if you were wearing just a plain t-shrt and jeans. SAM: And would it kill them to have some real meat here! Like ribs or steak. Not some leftover chicken parm from the cafeteria. FREDDIE (laughs) Your pretty funny. SAM: Thanks.. FREDDIE: Yeah. And the desert. Wheres the desert? SAM: Yeah i mean fat cakes don't cost that much. FREDDIE: And i bet the punch expired a month ago with the lunch lady. SAM: (laughs) Your funny too. FREDDIE: Well i know alot about comedy. SAM: Cool. I betcha your the funniest. FREDDIE: I wish. SAM: A cute guy like you no way. You could totally make people laugh. FREDDIE: Yeah but i'm very smart so I don't know many jokes. SAM: Oh you smart... FREDDIE: Yeah all straight A's. SAM: I'm not that smart. I usually get D's or C's. FREDDIE: Oh cmon i betcha you could get better grades if you study hard. SAM: Yeah probably. Thanks. FREDDIE: No Problemo. (hears the slow dance ballad starting) ANOUCER: Okay peoples grab your partners its time to slow dance. The best couple will be crowned king and queen of the masquerade ball! FREDDIE: Would you like to dance? SAM: I don't know how to dance the waltz. FREDDIE: Just follow my lead my lady (he takes her hand and starts to dance) (they do the can i this dance (dance) from HSM 3) (they do the waltz) (as they go around in circles holding hands the crowd forms a circle around them and a spotlight hits thm dancing) (freddie picks her up a couple of times and spins her around and they finish face to face really close to eachothr) (they lean into kiss but then her watch beeps and the clock makes a loud noise its midnight) SAM: (pulls away) I'm sorry i hav to go! (she sprints off) FREDDIE: Waaitt!!!! ANNOUCER: I think we know who the winner is (the light shines in the middle of the floor but sams running away) hey where are they. SAM: (runs down the steps an the wind blows her mask off onto the steps as she whistsles in a taxi and gets in it) FREDDIE: WAIT!!!!!!!!! (picks up the mask) I didn't even get her name....... (Everyone is at the door stairing at freddie)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts